Manejo de crisis
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Suposiciones sobre lo que sucederá entre Infinity War y Annihilation


\- Jefe, han pasado 36 horas desde la última vez que durmió. – La voz de FRIDAY hizo que las manos de Tony se detuvieran, dejando el soldador de lado. – Se cuan molesto es que se lo recuerde, pero usted mismo me programó para estar vigilando su estado físico y, considerando por lo que ha pasado estos años, es mi obligación, y esta escrito en mis protocolos así que no puedo ignorarlo, pedirle que deje lo que está haciendo y vaya a dormir un par de horas, al menos.

Tony volvió a tomar el soldador y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Este es el segundo recordatorio que le hago, jefe. Según su propio protocolo, si se da un tercer recordatorio, deberé reportar la situación al coronel Rhodes y, en caso de haber un cuarto recordatorio, llamar a la señorita Potts.

Tony lanzó el soldador contra la pared y casi pudo jurar que FRIDAY se asustó por su reacción. Quizá la idea de dormir un poco no estaba tan fuera de lugar después de todo.

\- Si voy a mi habitación y me tiro sobre la cama, ¿te olvidarás de cumplir tus amenazas de llamar a la caballería contra mí? – Tony cerraba archivos y guardaba el trabajo que había hecho durante el día.

\- Solo si detecto que realmente está durmiendo, jefe. – Tony sonrió, saliendo de su taller y echando a andar con rumbo a su habitación.

\- Para tu siguiente actualización, no te sorprenda si hago algunos cambios necesarios a tu código de personalidad. – Tony contó doce segundos.

\- No creo que sea necesario recordarle que esa parte de mi protocolo está protegido contra cualquier modificación que afecte mi código base bajo las directivas que usted mismo desarrolló.

\- Buena chica. – Tony estiró sus músculos mientras caminaba, dispuesto a tomarse un descanso. – Cinco horas, no más. Y si no consigo conciliar el sueño en los primero cuarenta y cinco minutos, volveré al trabajo, ¿entendido?

\- Entendido, jefe. Silencio de radio por las próximas cinco horas, a menos que ocurra una catástrofe y el mundo esté a punto de irse al carajo.

\- ¡Wow, FRIDAY! Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres?

* * *

Las cortinas de su habitación estaban cerradas y la temperatura estaba en unos confortables 20°. Un suave olor a sándalo mezclado con lavanda en la atmósfera buscaba ayudarle a conciliar el sueño. Tony se quitó los zapatos y caminó descalzo por la habitación, buscando relajarse un poco, esperando poder descansar.

Solo habían pasado seis meses desde su gran hazaña de salvar al mundo de Thanos. Cinco años luego de aquel maldito tronar de dedos que había eliminado a la mitad de la población del universo entero. Un viaje en el tiempo, el peor año de su vida, las canas que su vanidad había cubierto con tinte porqué no necesitaba un recordatorio en su propio cuerpo sobre aquellos días.

Todos los que habían desaparecido gracias al guantelete del Infinito habían vuelto y las gemas habían sido destruidas.

Con excepción de la gema del Tiempo.

Lo que le recordó que no había hablado con Stephen en varias semanas.

\- FRIDAY, llama al doctor Strange y pregúntale si podemos vernos para cenar esta noche. Dile que le llamaré cuando despierte para ultimar los detalles.

\- Hecho, jefe.

Se tiró sobre la cama, observando el techo, respirando pausadamente, dejando que su cerebro se aclarara lo suficiente como para poder quedar en _standby_ y permitirle descansar.

Cinco años antes estaba ultimando los detalles de su boda con Pepper. Cinco años después, Pepper seguía manejando Stark Industries y su compromiso había sido cancelado de forma definitiva.

Luego de haber perdido todo aquel maldito día, Tony se juró a si mismo no volver a poner a la gente que amaba en peligro. Rhodes había decidido dejar de ser _War Machine_ y convertirse en el enlace de los Vengadores con los militares, poniéndolo fuera de peligro. Convencer a Pepper de que mantenerla fuera de peligro equivalía a no estar relacionada con él de manera personal fue una larga batalla que dejó algunas heridas que el tiempo se encargaría de sanar.

Seguían siendo amigos, porque amigos era algo que Tony necesitaba y que apenas contaba con los dedos de una mano. Pepper seguía siendo la mejor parte de si mismo y Tony no quería perderla, por nada del mundo.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de sacarse los recuerdos de su mente. Dormir. Necesitaba dormir. Dos segundos después, el cansancio de su cuerpo se encargó del resto.

* * *

\- ¿No te parece un poco paranoico seguir usando eso? – Stephen, desde el otro extremo de la mesa del pequeño café donde habían acordado reunirse, señaló el brillante reactor plateado apenas visible bajo la desgastada playera de _The Ramones_.

\- Paranoico es mi segundo, no, mi tercer nombre. ¿Acaso nos conocemos? – Tony saboreó su café, los ojos oscuros ocultos bajo los lentes de diseñador, las patas de gallo marcándose más por la sonrisa que llenaba su rostro.

\- Solo necesitas confiar un poco en que, no siempre, la calma precede a la tempestad. – La mirada de Tony buscó un punto fuera de café, evitando de forma deliberada, la de Stephen. – No es vida, creo yo, el estar esperando a que, metafóricamente hablando, caiga el otro zapato.

Tony rio nerviosamente, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la mesa. La mano de Stephen cubrió la suya, deteniendo el constante golpeteo. Tony se quedó quieto por un momento, apartando la mano con suavidad un poco después.

\- No sería yo si no lo hiciera. Además – su mirada se clavó en el rostro de Stephen -, quién eres tu para háblame de paranoia cuando aun tienes en tu poder la gema del Tiempo. – Stephen se echó para atrás en su silla, reaccionando al tono en la voz de Tony.

\- Tony, ya hablamos sobre esto. El resto de las gemas fue destruido, la gema del Tiempo es lo único que tenemos contra las amenazas místicas que aun se ciernen sobre el universo. – Tony sonrió con desdén. – Para el resto, estás tu y tus Vengadores.

\- Cómo si eso fuera suficiente…- Tony se quitó los lentes, pasando una mano temblorosa por el rostro.

\- Nada, Tony, nada nunca será suficiente. Y, puedo asegurarte, tu vida sería mucho, mucho más llevadera, si tu testarudez te permitiera aceptarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, las palabras de Stephen pesando sobre ellos, las bebidas olvidadas de momento.

\- FRIDAY parece haber decidido que es pertinente que esté enterado de tu estado físico de forma constante. – Tony alzó la cabeza, confundido. – Horas de sueño, si comes o no, tus signos vitales actualizados cada ocho horas. – Tony se mordió los labios, molesto. – Para tu AI, soy, aparentemente, tu médico de cabecera.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que decir al respecto, doctor Strange?

\- Puedo darte algún remedio natural que pueda ayudarte a dormir, sugerir una dieta especial, terapia física y psicológica, cosas por el estilo. – Stephen hizo una larga pausa y Tony alzó las cejas, en un gesto que le invitaba a continuar. – Pero no tiene caso, ¿verdad? Vas a ignorarlo y seguirás haciendo lo que se te dé la gana, porqué Tony Stark no necesita ayuda.

Tony llamó a un camarero, pidiendo la cuenta y Stephen comprendió que su reunión había terminado. Terminó su té, se puso de pie y salió del lugar sin despedirse de Tony, quien se quedó sentado en la mesa, pagó la cuenta y salió para dirigirse a su nuevo departamento en Manhattan.

* * *

\- Si hubiera sabido que invitarte a pasar la tarde conmigo, significaba que ibas a patearme el trasero jugando _Donkey Kong_ , lo habría pensado dos veces. – Rodhey rio a carcajadas mientras las palabras _Game Over_ llenaban la inmensa pantalla en la sala de juegos del penthouse de Tony.

\- Pon a Mario, entonces si sabrás lo que es dolor. – Tony se le acercó con una lata de refresco que Rhodey aceptó con gusto.

\- Suficiente humillación por un día, osito Teddy, ¿o debo decir, general osito Teddy? – Rhodey le sonrió, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

\- Aun no es oficial, pero estaría bien que fueras acostumbrándote. -Tony tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un sonoro beso en la frente. – Basta, Tony.

\- Aun tengo el prototipo de la armadura de nanotecnología de _War Machine_ esperando por ti. Podríamos hacer un vuelo de prueba, solo para ajustar algunas cosas para dejarlo exactamente a tu medida.

\- Lo aprecio, Tony, en serio, pero ya dejé esa parte de mi vida atrás. La vida del burócrata militar común es lo mío ahora. – Tony le dio la espalda, mientras apagaba la pantalla y la consola de juegos. – Quizá retirarte sea una opción que tu podrías considerar…

\- Cuando esté seguro de que el universo está a salvo, cuando tenga la certeza de que no existe nada allá afuera esperando atacar en cualquier momento, quizá entonces…

\- Eso no sucederá, Tony, ambos lo sabemos. Pero eso no significa que sea tu responsabilidad hacerte cargo de la seguridad de universo, por siempre.

\- Alguien tiene que hacerlo, Rhodey.

\- ¿Quién dice que tienes que ser tu? – Tony alzó las manos, girándose para enfrentar a su amigo.

\- La última vez que baje la guardia, la mitad del universo desapareció. Me llevó cinco años, Rhodey, cinco malditos años traerlos de vuelta porque tuve que hacerlo solo. – Tony se sintió agotado de repente. Nunca había dicho eso en voz alta, todo eso había estado dentro de su cabeza, atormentándolo por años. - ¿Entiendes por qué no confió en nadie más?

\- Necesitas ayuda, Tony. Déjame ayudarte. Aunque no lo creas, tienes amigos, personas a las que les importas y quienes pueden ayudarte con esta carga. – Tony dio unos pasos, poniendo distancia entre ellos. – Tony, por favor…

\- Vete, Rhodey, solo vete. – Tony echó a andar rumbo al elevador del penthouse, sintiéndose sofocado de repente, ignorando los gritos desesperados de Rhodey a sus espaldas. Subió a la azotea, buscando aire. Con una mano temblorosa, pulsó el reactor en su pecho, la armadura cubriéndolo, mientras FRIDAY hacía un diagnóstico de su estado físico.

\- Jefe, está sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Necesito que se recueste en el suelo y trate de respirar. – El tono de su AI era urgente y Tony se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo, jalando todo el aire que podía. – Jefe, por favor, respire. – Tony cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ardor llenar su pecho. – Necesitamos ayuda, ahora. – La voz de FRIDAY pareció diluirse en sus oídos y Tony estaba convencido de que moriría en ese techo, en ese momento, solo.

\- FRIDAY, desconecta la armadura, ¡rápido! – Otra voz atravesó la oscuridad que le rodeaba. Stephen.

\- Tony – sintió el peso de una mano en medio de su pecho. – Respira, solo un poco de aire. Adentro. Sostenlo. Afuera. – Las palabras se repetían, una tras otra, con esa voz profunda que, de alguna forma, siempre lograba calmarlo. Sintió las lágrimas rodar por su rostro, el aire entrando y saliendo de su pecho, despacio. Podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón, concentrándose en el, hasta que su ritmo bajo un poco.

Una mano acarició sus cabellos y sintió como Stephen lo levantaba del suelo, colocándolo con cuidado sobre sus piernas, repitiendo sus instrucciones. Sus manos se aferraron al brazo de Stephen sobre su pecho, buscando algo que lo atara a la realidad. Pasaron varios minutos que se sintieron eternos, hasta que la voz de FRIDAY reportó que sus signos vitales eran estables.

\- Buena chica. – Tony murmuró y le pareció escuchar el suspiro de alivio de su AI. Abrió los ojos despacio, tratando de enfocar el rostro de Stephen sobre él. - ¿Cuánto va a costarme la visita domiciliaria, doctor? – Cerró los ojos de nuevo, aun mareado por la falta de aire. Sintió los labios de Stephen sobre su frente y su corazón volvió a latir desacompasado.

\- No va a gustarte nada lo que va a costarte, Tony, te lo aseguro. – Recostó su rostro contra el costado de Stephen, sin soltar el brazo que ahora lo sostenía contra su cuerpo.

\- Creo que puedo hacerme una idea. – Antes de que se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormido, cobijado entre los brazos de Stephen.

* * *

La sala de juntas del complejo de los Vengadores iba llenándose poco a poco. Rogers y su gente fueron los últimos en llegar, saludando al equipo que tenía su residencia en el lugar de forma permanente, como Peter, Carol, Janet. En una proyección holográfica, T´challa y Suri, participaban de forma remota desde Wakanda.

Stephen charlaba con Bruce, quien le contaba las razones de la ausencia de Thor, quien viajaba con los Guardianes para hacer un chequeo rutinario por los nueve reinos.

La entrada de Tony atrajo la atención de los presentes, silenciando las conversaciones. La reacción de Tony fue abrir la lata de Coca-cola que tenía en sus manos con exagerada parsimonia, solo para hacer notar a su audiencia lo ridículo de la situación.

\- No soy una _drama queen_ , Clint, no me pongas esa cara. Son ustedes los que hacen un show cada vez que entro a un lugar. – Las risas llenaron el lugar y la tensión bajo un poco. – Aunque en esta particular ocasión, quizá si aplique el apelativo. – Le dio un largo trago al refresco, alargando el silencio, aumentando la expectativa.

\- A partir de este momento. Iron Man se retira de forma definitiva. Stark Industries seguirá financiando a los Vengadores, yo seguiré manejando la parte tecnológica: armamento, trajes, etcétera. Rhodes será el enlace con los militares, Pepper llevará la parte legal y administrativa. – Un pesado silencio llenó la habitación. Todos los presentes se miraban unos a otros, confundidos.

La única mirada sobre Tony, era la de Stephen.

\- Y antes de que se de un motín sobre quien estará a cargo de los Vengadores, deben saber que Fury designó a Denvers para el puesto, por aquello de ser, literalmente, la persona más poderosa y experimentada de todos los presentes. – Alzó su lata de refresco en dirección a Carol, quien respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. – Cualquier problema con eso, siéntanse libres de discutirlo con Fury, yo estoy completamente fuera de esto.

\- ¿Por qué, Tony? – la voz de Rogers interrumpió el creciente murmullo. – ¿Qué te hizo decidir abandonar la causa ahora? – La mitad de los presentes miró al capitán con un gesto de desaprobación; el resto miraba expectante a Stark, esperando su respuesta.

Tony dejó caer pesadamente la cabeza entre los hombros, apretando la lata vacía entre sus dedos, la sonrisa sardónica curvando sus labios.

\- Steve, creo que… - Rhodey comenzó a hablar, la molestia en su rostro.

\- Rhodey. – Su amigo guardó silencio al escuchar la voz de Tony. Rogers se había puesto de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, esperando una respuesta. Tony relajó su postura, con la intención de hacer evidente lo fuera de lugar de la actitud de Rogers.

\- Una vez preguntaste que quedaba de mi sin la armadura. La respuesta sigue siendo la misma, Rogers, aunque quizá lo de playboy ya no sea parte de eso. El resto sigue apoyando la causa, como le llamas. – Sus miradas se cruzaron y luego de un rato, Rogers bajo la vista. – Podría seguir peleando, todos aquí saben que lo haría sin pensarlo, si fuera necesario, hasta mi último aliento. – Mientras hablaba, Denvers, Rhodes, Strange, se habían colocado discretamente a su lado. – Pero resulta que no quiero hacerlo más. Y eso es todo.

\- Fury habló conmigo hace unos días y, espero que pronto, les haga llegar un memo sobre una reunión para ultimar los detalles de esta nueva etapa de nuestro equipo. – Denvers dio un paso al frente, alejando la atención sobre Tony. – Hay nuevos elementos, Wakanda nos apoya con tecnología, algo que apreciamos y agradecemos, Thor y los Guardianes se encargarán de las amenazas externas y el doctor Strange se hará cargo de las sobrenaturales, así que podemos decir que tenemos todo cubierto. – Algunos aplausos sonaron en el lugar y la tensión disminuyó un poco, sin desaparecer del todo. – Si llegará el caso, Iron Man estará ahí si lo necesitamos, ¿o no, Tony?

\- Cómo si pudiera no hacerlo. – Tony le sonrió y Danvers le dio una palmada en el hombro, para luego unirse al resto de los presentes. Tony miró por última vez a Rogers, quien solo asintió con la cabeza, para luego darle la espalda para reunirse con los demás.

Rhodey se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, mostrándole su apoyo, para luego apartarse para contestar su teléfono.

\- Aun hay un poco de _drama queen_ en ti, Tony, tengo que darle la razón a Clint en eso. – Stephen lo tomó del brazo, apartándolo del grupo. – Es una lástima escuchar eso de que ya no eres un playboy. – Una chispa traviesa iluminó los ojos de Tony y Stephen tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos.

\- Jefe. – FRIDAY interrumpió el momento. – Happy está esperando afuera. Listo cuando usted lo esté.

Tony le dirigió una última mirada al grupo que conversaba animadamente sobre las recientes noticias, reconociendo a regañadientes que le molestaba un poco el ya no ser parte de la acción. La mano de Stephen apretó la suya, recordándole con sutileza que la decisión había sido tomada.

\- FRIDAY, dile a Happy que vamos por unas hamburguesas. Siempre se me antojan cuando hago algo que va a cambiar mi vida para siempre.

Caminó unos pasos a la salida de la mano de Stephen, para detenerse cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de todos. Antes de que Stephen pudiera preguntar que sucedía, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó, sintiendo la sonrisa del otro bajo sus labios.

La vida en el retiro no pintaba mal después de todo.


End file.
